


Clamoring

by ForestsAndSunsets



Series: V-Tamers [4]
Category: Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01
Genre: Absent Parents, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abusive Relationship, Parents that fight constantly, rating just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/pseuds/ForestsAndSunsets
Summary: Sigma hated it sometimes.~(Sigma-centric)
Series: V-Tamers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706560
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Clamoring

**Author's Note:**

> Clamoring: Loud and obstructive noises, usually for a period of time.

His ‘friends’ would always joke about how terrible their houses were.

In their little circle that Sigma was never quite a part of, they laughed as one after another they complained. About an annoying sister, a yappy dog, a clingy mother, each could take one aspect and apply it to their whole family dynamic.

 _How about you, Sigma?_ One boy asked in a rare moment of inclusion.

Sigma thought about it. Thought about the slammed doors, the muffled shouting, the occasional cry of pain, and the arguing. Constantly being all alone, just him and the shouting that never seemed to leave.

 _...loud._ He answered in a whisper.

But the other boys had moved on, and Sigma was left to bask once again in the constant barrage of noise.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my favorite of these oneshots so far, but I 100% headcanon that Sigma gets sensory overloads.


End file.
